monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Solstice Conquest War Akantor
Fire Dragon Thunder Earth Blaze Magma Plasma|creator = TheBrilliantLance|ailments = Severe Fireblight Severe Dragonblight Severe Thunderblight}}The Solstice Conquest War Akantor is an ancient, rare, and immensely powerful variant of Akantor created by TheBrilliantLance. Physiology This Akantor resembles an HC Akantor, but it has some differences that set it apart. Dragon energy surges on its back and in its mouth when it's enraged, showing that it has greater control over the element. It also has extra spikes on its legs and longer tusks and teeth. Finally, when it enters its special Thundergod Mode, its eyes glow blue and white like surging lightning,and the inside of its mouth glows blue. Attacks Solstice Conquest War Akantor has all the attacks of HC Akantor. Normal Sporadic Eruptions: '''This Akantor's power is so great that it can spontaneously trigger volcanic eruptions in the area around it with some attacks. Each eruption causes Fireblight. '''Fire Blast: '''Solstice Conquest War Akantor exhales a blast of fire in a large cone. This attack can inflict Fireblight. '''Dual Tremor Slam: '''After its Tremor Slam attack, Solstice Conquest War Akantor can use the momentum to lift its tail and backside into the air before slamming them down as well. '''Lava Tide: '''When it uses its Grinding Claw attack, it stirs up a wave of lava in front of its claw. This wave can cause Fireblight and Earthblight. '''Basaltic Breaker: '''The monster shovels through the ground with its lower jaw in a fashion similar to Tetsucabra before pulling out a gigantic slab of volcanic rock. It then crushes this rock in its jaws, instantly turning the rock into lava with the force of the impact and the heat of its mouth. This attack scatters lava around the Solstice War Akantor that inflicts FIreblight and Earthblight. '''Revolving Stronghold: '''Solstice Conquest War Akantor digs its claws into the ground and rapidly spins around, using its tusks, tail, and claws to attack anything around it. It finishes the attack by skidding to a stop with its claws and sending a wave of lava forward. This wave of lava inflicts Fireblight and Earthblight. '''Magma Cannonball: '''Its mouth begins to glow brightly before it spits out an enormous flaming ball of magma. This ball flies forward in a short arc before connecting with the ground and exploding, dealing heavy damage to any hunter caught in the blast. This attack is so powerful that it can one-shot hunters with low defense, while survivors are left with Fireblight and Earthblight. '''Searing Blast: '''The monster inhales before letting a cone-shaped blast of fire loose from its jaws. This attack can inflict Severe Fireblight. Enraged ' '''Dragonwind Tornadoes: '''Occasionally, its roars will produce roaming tornadoes of black wind. These tornadoes suck in nearby hunters, deal damage, and inflict Dragonblight. Each tornado stays on the battlefield for about 25 seconds. '''Mighty Shout: '''The monster inhales deeply, making its chest glow red. It then releases all of its pent-up air in a powerful howl that makes the ground shake and release spouts of magma. The magma spouts cause Fireblight and Earthblight, while the shout itself causes tremors and inflicts Dragonblight. '''Draconic Radiation: '''The spines on Solstice Conquest War Akantor's back begin to rattle and surge with even more energy than before. This energy is then released as a surging black and crimson ring that slowly pulses out a short distance from the Solstice Conquest War Akantor before dissipating. Hunters struck by this ring or caught in the cloud created after it dissipates into fog are inflicting with Dragonblight. '''Voice Of Calamity:' It howls and screeches horribly, releasing a cone of black wind from its mouth. This roar is so loud that it kicks up dirt and rocks. The blast itself causes Dragonblight, while getting struck by the rocks and dirt it creates can inflict Earthblight. '''Advancing Grinding Claws: '''Solstice Conquest War Akantor uses its Grinding Claw attack three times in quick succession, moving forward with each swing. '''Burning Tornado: '''It rears up on its hind legs and roars into the sky while exhaling fire, creating a spiral of flame above its head. It then spins to face the hunters and spits the flaming spiral at them, creating a cyclone of fire and and hot air that travels across the battlefield for 15 seconds. This attack causes Fireblight. Thundergod Mode '''Thundergod's Speed: '''While in Thundergod Mode, Solstice Conquest war Akantor will move and attack much faster. '''Lightning Strike: '''In this phase of the battle, lightning bolts will occasionally fall onto the battlefield. These lightning bolts can be spotted by glowing white spots on the battlefield that slowly get larger and brighter. Getting struck by a lightning bolt deals heavy damage and inflicts Thunderblight. '''Galvan Hammer: '''Solstice Conquest War Akantor slams both of its claws on the ground one after the other. Each claw slam generates waves of electricity that can inflict Thunderblight. It finishes the attack by rearing up on its hind legs and slamming both its claws down at once, generating an enormous electric shockwave. '''Plasmic Eruption: '''It summons a bolt of lightning to strike the ground just as a plume of lava rises from it in a great eruption. This creates a large burst of plasma, dealing lethal damage to hunters with low defense and leaving survivors with Severe Thunderblight and Severe Fireblight. '''Apocalyptic Thunderfall: '''Solstice Conquest War Akantor's strongest attack. This attack is only performed once, just before the monster dies. Its body begins to glow brightly and the ground below it starts to tremble, as if a volcanic eruption is about to occur. However, what follows is neither a normal volcanic eruption or a simple lightning strike: the Solstice Conquest War Akantor expends the last of its power to summon a titanic ligntning bolt to strike its weakened body. This creates an explosion of plasma, lava, fire, and lightning that instantly causes any hunter within melee range of the Solstice Conquest War Akantor to faint. However, the attack is very slow and highly telegraphed, allowing hunters plenty of time to dodge it. After this attack is performed the monster will roar weakly before finally toppling over, dead. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Solstice Conquest War